A girl and her books
by tackyjarl
Summary: High School AU where Ruby is a quiet, sit in the back of the class and always studying type person. Weiss is the new girl in class who meets this antisocial girl, who has an adverse reaction to her in the beginning. M for language


**Author's Note-****This is just an idea story that I came up with when I was bored with my other story. I may or may not continue to write it, so please leave a review and tell me if you would like to see this story written. Also, follow me on Wattpad (same name) as I update earlier there since it is easier. Thanks and enjoy!**

It was just another day like any day. A day filled with long drawn classes and tiring schoolwork. It was something that most people hated, rather they be out partying and disregarding life as most high school students do. However, for Ruby, it was different.

She enjoyed school. The long hours, the challenges, the knowledge that she was able to absorb; A complete nerd, so much so she disregarded the need for a social life and rarely interacted with people other than her family. But she didn't mind. It kept her free from distractions and able to focus on her work.

During school she generally sat in the back of the class away from people, buried deep into books and homework. She was almost positive that she was made fun of for being that way, but she never gave it any thought.

That day was no different. She sat in the stuffy back corner of her first period history class, studying for the upcoming test they had the following day. Yet, something was different that day.

Right after the bell had rung to begin class one of the councilors walked in, followed by another girl who was dressed in pure white. The councilor said something to the teacher and pointed to the new girl, who smiled and shook the man's hand. The councilor left and the teacher pointed to a seat for the girl to sit in. It so happened, much to Ruby's dismay that the only open seat was in the back next to her. She gave a small grunt of disapproval and returned to her studying.

"Good morning students," Small mumbled hello's spread through the room to answer the teacher. "Before we being this lesson this morning, I would like to introduce a new student whom I'm sure you've seen, Miss Weiss Schnee from..."

"Haven." The girl answered.

"Right, Haven. Anyways, give her your greetings and such if you see her in the halls or in class." Several people said hello and greeted her, whereas Ruby didn't look up from her book.

Class progressed slowly as the old teacher drowned on once more about the Grimm Wars, the topic they were discussing for that period. He was in the middle of discussing one of the major battles that took place when the bell rung, ending class.

"Oh well, we will continue this exciting story later. Have a good day class."

Ruby quickly gathered her things in her normal fashion, and stood to see the new girl standing in front of her.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Weiss; I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ruby." She responded, obviously not interested. The girl stuck out her hand for Ruby to shake, but she just slid by and exited, leaving the girl standing there awkwardly. She shuffled through the hallway to her second period chemistry class, and lo and behold the same girl walked in behind her. Luckily enough, she took a seat on the other side of the room. Class went on as usual. The teacher of course introduced the new girl Weiss, and then proceeded to teach.

Ruby ignored the girl for the class as she had done previously, and once the bell rang she made sure to quickly exit the room in hope of not encountering her. She stopped by her locker and was almost not surprised when Weiss walked up.

"Hi, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I'm Weiss."

_"Goddammit,"_ She thought to herself, "_There's no way I'm getting out of this today_." Ruby took a deep breath and turned to face the girl. "Hi, I'm Ruby. I appreciate you taking the time to introduce yourself, but I'm really not interested right now" She stated forcefully before scurrying off down the hall.

Several classes went by with Ruby not having the girl in class, and she was able to go back to her studying alone. It wasn't till her sixth period lunch that she saw her again.

At first it was a normal lunch, Ruby was sitting with her sister Yang and her friend Blake. Both girls were joking around as they usually did whereas she was neck deep in a book. It went along that way till about halfway through when Yang remarked, "Hey, who's that down there. I haven't seen her before."

Ruby looked up to see who she was talking about, only to see Weiss at the end of the table, sitting alone and looking solemn.

"We should go say hi!" Yang exclaimed in her bubbly, bouncy way that she said things.

Ruby merely rolled her eyes as her sister and Blake walked over to introduce themselves. It was only a matter of time before she heard, "Hey Ruby, get over here!"

Although reluctant, she got up and moved down, not breaking contact with her book, and plopped down besides Blake, ignoring the trio and continuing reading.

"And this is my sister Ruby," Yang was explaining.

"Yeah," Weiss responded softly, "We've met before."

"You guys have classes together or something?" Yang directed towards her sister. Ruby nodded without saying anything. This annoyed the older girl, seeing that her sister was being abnormally antisocial. "Sorry," she told Weiss," She's not a very social person apparently." There was anger in her voice. "I'll be right back." She stood up, dragging Ruby up from table, still holding onto her book

"The hell is up with you today? You're being more of an ass today than normal."

Ruby shrugged and flipped the page in her book.

"God dammit Ruby!" Yang grabbed the book and flung it down the table, finally able to get the girls attention. "Get out of your books for once and actually be social for once. Make some friends."

"I'm not interested in making friends right now Yang, so if you will excuse..."

"I don't care, now come on." Yang drug Ruby back to the table and sat her down next to Weiss. She also took her sisters books and stuffed them under the table. "I said be social."

Ruby grunted. Weiss turned to speak to the girl. "Hi...Ruby."

"Yo." She responded with an extremely annoyed tone.

Weiss looked confused, not knowing what to say next. "How...how are you?"

"Fine."

Yang slammed her head against the table. "Just leave." Ruby got up and walked away. She knew she was being antisocial, but she was stressed that day and she didn't have time for new people. A few minutes later the bell rang and she went to class. Weiss walked in a minute or two after and sat next to her, once again the only seat available.

"Hey, Ruby. Have I done something to offend you or something or are you always like this?"

It took a few moments for the girl to respond. She sighed and close he book. "You've done nothing wrong, I've just been under stress for school and I don't want to get involved with new people right now. I'm sorry but after tomorrow I can try and talk to you more, but until then I just want to be alone."

"Okay." A simple answer and the white haired girl moved away.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. She had three extremely important tests that next day and she didn't feel prepared. Hopefully now the day would be rid of distractions and she could continue studying.

Eventually class let out and everyone left for home. Ruby endured the grueling bus ride, finally getting home and settling right back into studying. Yang arrived shortly after.

"Ruby!"

_"Fuck"_

Yang marched down the hall and glared at her sister. She shut Ruby 's textbook angrily. "The he'll is up with you today!"

"I..."

"Don't give me this, I'm not feeling social today, crap. You need to freaking loosen up and make some friends."

"I..."

"What now? You were too tired or something."

"I..."

"What. What Ruby, what!"

Ruby slammed her fist against the table, hard enough to cause a crack in the wood. "Dammit Yang! I've been stressed out cause I got a bunch of tests tomorrow, so if I don't seem normal that's why!" She shoved Yang out of the way and stormed off, slamming the door to her room.

Yang stood there, petrified, realizing how much of a horrible person she had just been. She knew Ruby got stressed easily and completely forgot the fact the entire day, causing her to flip out.

Meanwhile, Ruby stood with her back against the door, small tears cascading down her face. She was nursing her hand, which felt as if she had broken it. It took a while for her to calm down, but once she did she sat on her bed and studied.

Around eight o'clock that evening, a soft knock came at her door.

"Come in." She answered.

"Hey Ruby," The soft voice of her father entered the room, "You doing okay? Yang said you were pretty stressed out earlier."

Ruby sighed, "Yeah, I just have a bunch of tests tomorrow and I don't think I'm prepared for them."

"Have you studied?"

Ruby nodded.

"Done your homework?"

Another nod

"Do you understand everything?"

She gave one final nod.

"I think you're going to be fine. Just sit back and relax. You've done enough studying and it's not going to help if you're tired. Watch some TV, eat something and get some rest."

Ruby sighed and closed her book, "Thanks Dad." She leaned in and gave him a hug.

He chuckled, "No problem sweetie, now get some rest." He closed the door and Ruby leaned back in her bed. She didn't even realize it when she fell asleep, still surrounded by her notes and books.

_"Never let anyone tell you that something is impossible." –Monty Oum_


End file.
